realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Niezik Lafianan
Niezik Lafianan was a cunning, cruel, and atrociously evil Sorcerer. He had a strange fascination with the Humanoid Skeletal Structure, and created multiple spells for Abusing this feature of the body in the most painful ways imaginable. He was also very intelligent and manipulative by nature and also created spells literally designed to use his opponents' resources against them. This sorcerer of Legend was also famous for hating wizards and desired to prevent his spells from ever getting into the wrong... ...To be fair, they were already in the wrong hands. In any case, he taught his Unique spells to a relatively friendly Great Red Wyrm to be sure that his spells did not die with him. Thanks to the Generosity of that Wyrm, We have some of his rather unique spells for you today. Belror's Rude Awakening Necromancy Evil Level: Sor 5 Components: V, S Casting Time: 1 full-round action Range: Close (25ft + 5ft/2 levels) Target: One Living Creature Duration: 1 round/level Saving Throw: Fort partial Spell Resistance: Yes The Valiant Paladin had thwarted the evil Necromancer's plan with the aid of his allies. The seemingly defeated Sorcerer suddenly flicked his wrist and spoke some dark incantation. The paladin felt his limbs moving without any effort on his part. He suddenly turned around and began violently flailing at his allies, who fell beneath his powerful blows despite his objection. He was fully aware of what was happening and even retained control of his speech, but the Necromancer was using him like a puppet. Finally, he died by his own hand. The target of the spell must have a skeleton. If the target lacks a skeleton, the spell fails. The target of the spell loses control as its skeleton is animated while still inside its body. For the duration of the spell, the target is treated as a skeleton with the target's creature type as the base type, though the creature retains its intelligence and constitution scores, its current hit point total, and its base attack bonus. A spellcasting target cannot be manipulated into casting spells, nor can a Psionic or Initiating Target be manipulated into using Psionics or Maneuvers. The target may take a purely mental or verbal action once per round at the same time as their body acts. In addition to the above effects, the target must make a fortitude save each round or suffer 1 Constitution damage. If the target dies while under the effect of this spell, its flesh collapses and the target becomes a skeleton under the control of the caster, ending the spell. --- Belror's Uncontrolled Rage Enchantment (Compulsion) Mind-Affecting Level: Sor 5 Components: V, S, F Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Medium (100ft + 10ft/level) Target: One Living Creature Duration: One round/level Saving Throw: Will Negates Spell Resistance: Yes The adventuring party had prepared for this moment, when they were to fight this scheming mastermind who had drawn the city to the brink of ruin. He opened with some kind of ray at the barbarian and then ran. The rogue wondered what he had done as the Barbarian flew into a rage. She figured it out as the Barbarian attacked THEM. The spell's target attacks a random character as determined by a D6 roll. 1: The target attacks the caster. 2: The target attacks the caster's allies. If the caster has no allies, Reroll. 3-5: The target Creature acts normally. 6: The target attacks the nearest Creature. 7: The target attacks itself. 8: The target attacks its allies. If the target has no allies, Reroll. Arcane Focus: A Medallion with a Frowny-Face on it. --- Belror's Bone Breaking Necromancy Evil Level: Sor 3 Components: S Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Touch Target: One Creature Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: Reflex Negates Spell Resistance: Yes The Assassin aimed his bow at his target, intending a quick kill. He suddenly felt a light touch to his shoulder and his forearm shattered instantly. The sorcerer standing behind him laughed at his pain as he struggled to take his shot, knowing he likely would not survive his escape. This spell fails if the target lacks a skeleton. The target suffers one of the following effects chosen by the caster: Arm: The target suffers a 25% chance of automatically missing when attempting to attack. Leg: The target's movement speed is reduced by 5ft. Spine: 50% chance of paralysis for 1d4 rounds. With the exception of the spine, these penalties are permanent until magical healing is received or the bone is repaired by a heal check with a DC equal to 13 + Caster's CHA Modifier. --- Belror's Skeletal Stiffness Necromancy Evil Level: Sor 3 Components: V Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Close (25ft + 5ft/2 levels) Target: One Creature Duration: One Minute/Level Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: Yes The thief followed the Black-Robed Man down the alley. The man stopped, turned around, and politely asked the thief to stop following him. Suddenly, the thief found that he could barely move, as all of his joints felt like they had steel bars rammed through them. The target suffers 2 Dexterity damage for every four caster levels if the caster succeeds on a ranged touch attack. One minute later, the joints relax and half the ability damage simply goes away. The rest heals at the normal rate. --- Belror's Ironic Death Illusion (Figment) Level: Sor 2 Components: V Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Long (400ft + 40ft/level) Target: One Creature Duration: One Minute/Level Saving Throw: Will disbelief Spell Resistance: No The Party's Barbarian is whisked across the room and the evil Sorcerer is standing where he was. The Wizard recognized the Sorcerer's spell as a Baleful Transposition, so this was not unexpected. He disintegrated his perceived enemy as the Cleric casts Slay Living on him. As he falls to the ground, the Illusion disappears, revealing their close friend's dead body to them as the Evil Sorcerer, still disguised as the Barbarian, laughed maniacally. An Illusion is created around the target to appear as the caster and an illusion is created around the caster to appear as the target. A successful will saving throw by a viewer of the Illusion will allow disbelief. In addition, a successful Spellcraft check on this spell identifies it as "Baleful Transposition," a spell that differs by only one syllable. If the Spellcraft check succeeds by more than ten, the spell is correctly identified. Category:Humans Category:Sorcerers